the_finns_party_quotesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reima Kultalahti
”Hopefully some nutcase who chooses his targets correctly and has a go at Katainen’s government shows up. Whoever does it is rather a national hero than a criminal, because the National Coalition Party is a party of criminals and Katainen a forger. The real question is, how many documents Katainen has forged while in office?” -Reima Kultalahti, a upstart True Finns politician from Rautalampi, commenting on the Hyvinkää shooting, where 18-year old Eero Samuli Hiltunen killed two and seriously wounded eight with a .22-caliber rifle. "The country would stop in its tracks if we set up a proper demonstration in Helsinki. Those with something to lose would protest peacefully at the Parliament House, the rest would form small groups, burn cars and riot without giving a crap about getting in trouble." -Reima Kultalahti, a True Finns politician from Rautalampi, is down with the revolution. "Someday they will teach gay sex in school and replace MTV 3 with HOMO-TV." -Jani Viinikainen, a True Finns politician from Kangasala, is critical of the educational system and media. "Hitler's mother's father was apparently related to the Rothschilds. The six million dead have been proven to be a hoax anyway. The amount of Jews in Europe before and after the war just doesn't match with the numbers of the supposed holocaust." -Heidi Kuittinen, a True Finns politician from Kirkkonummi, talks about Hitler and the six million dead. "With what fucking money am I supposed to travel to beat up niggers? I can barely afford to live." -Juha Parkkila, a former True Finns politician from Haapajärvi, discusses the problem of not making enough money to cover the cost of going elsewhere to assault immigrants. "I am a racist and won't give up." -Juha Parkkila, a former True Finns politician from Haapajärvi, means business. "I will fucking break the necks of all niggers, then blow their brains out." -Juha Parkkila, a former True Finns politician from Haapajärvi, is all about peace and love. "I started out with being a Nazi, then moved on to racism." -Juha Parkkila, a former True Finns politician from Haapajärvi, discusses linear progression and inner growth. “You know that family and school shooters are sick nutjobs when they shoot innocents and don’t target the cause of their problems, the Finnish government. Anyone that went amok killing members of the Parliament wouldn’t be a headcase but a true national hero, especially if he whacked a few ministers.” -Reima Kultalahti, a upstart True Finns politician from Rautalampi, commenting on the Hyvinkää shooting, where 18-year old Eero Samuli Hiltunen killed two and seriously wounded eight with a .22-caliber rifle “What about niggers? Muslims are trying to take over the world, Allah guides them to the Promised Land (Finland) and Thor(s) feeds and makes them rich. Thor was an ancient pagan god in Sweden, and Allah is probably subservient to him.” -Reima Kultalahti, a upstart True Finns politician from Rautalampi, commenting on Muslims and Astrid Thors, (then-Minister of Migration and European Affairs in Finland). "I think that there's plenty of people willing to go, and just a few trustworthy people could seriously mess up Helsinki. There are more than enough folks not afraid of getting in trouble with the law. I've spread the word over the Internet, but have been thinking about getting more into organizing things. The day job is in the way but I can always work out something in the name of patriotic duty." -Reima Kultalahti, a True Finns politician from Rautalampi, is distressed because the day job prevents him from having a more active role in the revolution “Hakkarainen knows reality, while Toivola lives in a unreal utopia and thinks himself superior to others because he’s a gay nigger with green shit for brains.” -Ari Kajan, a upstart True Finns politician from Vihti, commenting on Jani Toivola, a Green League MP. “Toivola thinks that the guiding light for the Finnish nation is his bleached asshole.” -Ari Kajan, a upstart True Finns politician from Vihti, commenting on Jani Toivola, a Green League MP. “I watched a documentary on Hitler’s Finnish helpers. It was interesting, but full of mistakes. There’s no known evidence of war crimes committed by Finnish SS troops, although treasonous commies with their sycophants are still frothing about such acts.” -Ari Kajan, a upstart True Finns politician from Vihti, commenting on Adolf Hitler and Finnish SS troops.